Dark Destiny
by MegaX99
Summary: Elwin's parents were keeping a secret, about his destiny from him, but before they could tell him about what he would do. They were killed by a man named Lyon, and Elwin was left alone in the world. 14 years have passed since then.
1. Chapter 1

Alright...It's been awhile since I worked on this story, so I figured I'd go back and edit this chapter to make it look better. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Dragoon, only the characters and Storyline of this particular story.

--

A robed figure walked down the road toward a little village. It was a small village, quiet, and peaceful. It was so far out of the way that the only people outside of it that actually knew about it were merchants, and travelers. The robed man was one of those few people that did know of it. He smiled beneath his the hood of his robe. "Soon the world will change to fit my design." He thought, as he continued down the road, drawing ever closer to the village.

-

Ron looked up form his work, and looked off into the distance. He could see a figure moving along the road toward the village. "Who would be fool enough to come here?" he thought. "There's nothing here save for the dirt that we farmers try to farm with." he watched the figure a little bit longer, but then looked over to his house where his son and wife were sitting.

His wife was a beautiful woman with back length brown hair, and deep blue eyes, and his son was a handsome lad despite being only five years old. Ron walked over to his wife, stopping to ruffle his son's messy blonde hair, and looked at her. "Someone is coming to the village Rosa." he said. Rosa looked up from the sewing she had been doing, and looked out over the road. "Why are you worried that he's here to do some harm?" she asked, as soon as she spotted the traveler. "Because he maybe here for Elwin." he replied as he looked over at his son.

Elwin was busy playing with some bugs in the dirt. "Elwin must leave soon to learn to fight you know that." Ron said, as he looked back at Rosa. "He is still so young. He can't leave us yet." she said. Ron nodded. "I never said that he should leave now. I just said that he should leave soon. His destiny is coming for him." he said. Rosa nodded. "Yes your right." She said, as she stood up from the chair. "Elwin come with me. We need to start getting dinner ready." she said. Elwin looked over at her, and smiled, his green eyes full of childish youth. "Yes mother." he said as he followed her inside the house. Ron remained outside for a moment to watch the traveler, but soon went inside as well.

-

The robed man watched a small family off in the distance. "So they are here." he said. "It is sad that they must die, but it must happen for my vision to come to fruition." he altered his course for the home of the family. "It is time to end this game." he said, an evil smile crawling slowly over his hooded face.

Soon the robed man was at the door to the house. He knocked on it, and was answered by a small boy. "Hello. I'm Elwin. What's your name?" he asked. The robed man knelt down, and placed a gloved hand on the Elwin's shoulder. "I'm just a wanderer looking for a place to stay for the night, could you go get your Father for me please." Elwin nodded, and ran back into the house, and soon a muscular man was standing before him. "Who are you?" he asked. He was holding a sword in his hands, and his brown eyes were cautious. The robed man smiled, as he removed his hood. "My name is something you ought to remember…Ron." he said as his short silver hair came into view.

Ron's eyes widened with horror. "Lyon? No how did you find us?" Ron asked, as he raised his sword to strike at the silver haired man. "It wasn't easy, but all that matters is that I found you, and now you are going to die." Lyon replied.

Ron made a swift slash that was aimed for Lyon's neck, but Lyon had ducked long before the strike had been made. He pulled out a small knife, and stabbed Ron in the chest piercing his heart. Ron fell to the ground, dead. Lyon heard a scream come from the inside of the house. He looked up to see Rosa staring in horror at her dead husband's body. "Don't worry you and your son are going to join him soon." Lyon said as he pulled his knife from Ron's chest, and he made his way into the house.

Rosa retreated back, and found Elwin. "Come on Elwin we have to go now." She said. Elwin looked confused. "But why Mama?" He asked. "No time to tell you now baby just run." she said. Lyon came around the corner at that moment, a evil smile was covering his face. "Now, now Rosa You can't leave yet we still need to catch up on old times." he said. Rosa stood and faced him. "Run Elwin, Run." she said. Elwin nodded, and ran out through the back door of the house. Lyon chuckled. "Sacrificing yourself will not prevent me from eventually killing your little boy you know." he said.

Rosa started to mutter some words under her breath, then she threw a fireball at Lyon, but he dodged it neatly, and closed in on her. "I see you have kept up on your magic practice, but it won't save you." he said, as he grabbed her arm. "You won't win Lyon. Elwin will stop you soon." she said. Lyon laughed. "He will soon be as dead as you, and your fool husband. He will never find any of the spirits."

Now Rosa laughed. "You're wrong Lyon. He already has the red one." Lyon's eyes narrowed. "What did you say?" he asked in a menacing tone. Rosa looked at him defiantly. "He has the red Dragoon spirit with him." she said. "And now you will never find him." Lyon growled. "We will see." he said, as he raised his knife, and plunged it into her heart.

-

Elwin stood out in the field, and watched as the strange man set his house on fire. "Mother…Father…No!" he murmured. Tears started to fill his eyes. Something soft grabbed his shoulder. He turned around quickly to see a man standing behind him. "You will come with me now." he said. Elwin was too scared to move. The man crouched down so that Elwin could get a good look at his face. The man was middle aged, with short brown hair, and brown eyes. "You can trust me lad. My name is Dillan, I'm a friend of your father's now move." he said. Elwin nodded, and reluctantly walked away from his burning home.

--

Though this should really be considered a prelude, it sets up the story nicely. Well...I think so anyway. I'll be working on this story for while yet, so expect a few more chapters. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I hope to see a few reviews. Good or bad, I don't care. It all helps me improve my writing skills. See you all later!


	2. Chapter 2

Well…it's been a long time since I've worked on this, but it will be good to get this story moving again, so here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Dragoon, only my characters, and Storyline that I have placed.

--

Elwin lived with Dillan after the death of his parents now, and though he tried to carry on with a normal life, he found that he would often think about the night his parents died when he was alone. He would feel his emotions rise up, the fear and the sorrow, but he would also feel a new emotion, that of a deep burning hate for the man that had caused all of this to happen.

Elwin, despite these feelings, lived happily with Dillan for 10 years. During this time, Elwin learned many things. The two most important of all that he learned, as far as he was concerned, was fighting, and a short history on his parents.

"You know Elwin." Dillan said slowly, as he walked along a road with Elwin one day. "Your parents didn't come from this village."

"What do you mean Dillan?" Elwin had grown comfortable with Dillan over the years, but, he could never bring himself to call him father. "All my memories are of this village. I grew up here."

Dillan nodded his head, with a slight chuckle. "Yes you did." he said. "Though you and your parents came from someplace else." he looked at Elwin with a gentle smile witch Elwin though was odd for someone like Dillan. "You see, I'm the only one who knows that they came from another country."

Elwin raised an eyebrow now a confused sort of look clouded his face. "Witch country would that be, Dillan?" he asked. "And why are you the only person in the village that knows this?"

Dillan chuckled once more. "Because I came here with them of course. I've known your father for most of my life after all." he chuckled still more. "We were both soldiers in the country of Serdio together." he looked ahead now, his gaze becoming somewhat distant. "It was a beautiful place Elwin. We both grew up in the small town of Seles there." he shook his head, as if to chase off any unpleasant memories that might have popped up. "We moved to the castle town of Bale, and became soldiers."

They turned on the road, and started to head into the main area of the village, where all the homes, shops, and people lived. Some of the people waved at the two as they passed by, and they in turn would wave back.

Elwin always felt strange when he was around the other villagers, as they always looked at him rather curiously, and would speak silently amongst themselves when they thought he wasn't paying them any mind.

"Anyway, your father met your mother in Bale." Dillan continued on. "He found her getting attacked by some two-bit thief and ended up catching the scummy fool. More importantly, he met her." Dillan chuckled again, and ran a hand through his short brown hair. "They were nearly always together when he could get some time off. Eventually he married her, and after that, the three of us moved here."

"Why?" Elwin asked, looking rather confused. "Why not just stay in Bale, or Seles?"

Dillan shrugged. "I wish I knew. " he said. "I was just ordered to watch them, and if anything happened to them, to protect you." he said. "The King thought I was the best choice for this task seeing as I was a close friend of your father and mother."

They had arrived at their home now. It was a rather poor looking cottage near the outskirts of the village, but it served its purpose quite well in spite of this.

Dillan sat down upon the steps leading to the door of the cottage, and sighed greatly. "Somethings just don't make sense sometimes, Elwin." he said solemnly. "But you make do with it even if you don't quite understand it." He looked up at the fifteen year-old, and grinned happily. "I think it's about time I gave you something Elwin…something that your father used to own."

Elwin was surprised when he heard this. He had thought that everything he father had owned had burned to ashes 10 years ago. "What would that be?" he asked curiously.

Dillan rose up to his feet, and quickly disappeared into the cottage. He returned as quickly as he had vanished though, and in his hands was something wrapped in a plain white cloth. He held it out for Elwin to take. "Here." he said simply.

Elwin gently took the cloth from Dillan, and unwrapped it to reveal and pair of knives. They were unlike any kind of knife that he had seen before though, as they looked like swords with thick blades. He looked at Dillan, with a confused look on his face. "What are these?" he asked.

"Those are the weapons your father used to use when we were soldiers. He called them Butterfly Swords." Dillan explained. "They're quite unique weapons; your father was the only man in the army who could use them efficiently."

Elwin looked back at the strange weapons once more, and smiled. _"My father used these to fight with…Then I will do the same."_ he thought. He could feel something else within the cloth, and unwrapped it some more to reveal a small necklace that ended with a small red stone that was perfectly round.

Dillan smiled more broadly. "That was your mothers keepsake from her brother." he said. "She gave it to me, to give to you in case something happened to her."

Elwin took the necklace and looked at the small stone that was attached to it. After a moment, he decided to put it on, and slipped it on over his head. He then looked at his weapons once more. He picked up one blade in each hand, and gave them each a twirl to get a feel for their weight.

Dillan chuckled now, as he stood up and once again vanished into the cottage. He came out a few minuets later with a large, broad bladed sword. "Up for some sparing Elwin?" he asked.

Elwin looked at Dillan with a slight grin on his face. "Sure am, Dillan." he said as he got down low into his battle stance. "Any time!"

Dillan laughed, and jumped towards Elwin, slashing his sword right into the ground where Elwin had been just a few moments before.

Elwin had been ready for Dillan before the fight even began, and had rolled out of the way, just as Dillan had started to jump. He got to his feet again quickly, and slashed with both of his new weapons aiming for Dillan's back.

Dillan, too, was ready for the fight, and had swung his sword over his head, to land flat across his back, effectively blocking the blow. He then span around, whipping his sword with one arm, and letting it carry itself in a horizontal attack of his own.

Elwin ducked down low, and popped up again when the giant two-handed sword had past him by. "You're slowing up a bit Dillan!" he said, as he slashed both swords inwardly, aiming for Dillan's shoulders.

Dillan managed to halt the advance of his sword, and jumped away just a split second before Elwin could hit him. He span around to look at his young opponent, and smiled. "And you're still getting better." he said as he charged forward. He twisted his body as he ran, and went into a spinning kick, that caught Elwin off guard, and sent him sprawling to the ground. Dillan chuckled, and stabbed his sword into the ground with a heavy thud. "But you still expect me to always attack with my weapon." he said. "Any and every part of my body is a weapon in a fight Elwin, you need to remember this."

Elwin groaned, as he sat up. He rubbed his head tenderly for a moment before looking at Dillan. "It hard to remember when you always end out matches with a kick to my head, it makes everything gets all fuzzy." he said.

Dillan laughed, as he bent over and held out a hand for Elwin to take. "That's your fault. You always forget that I can and will use anything and everything I can to fight and win."

Elwin took Dillan's hand and quickly got up to his feet. "Yeah, yeah…fight with what ever you can use, and never give your opponent an opportunity to strike back. I've heard this since day one." he said wearily.

Dillan smiled and nodded his head with a slight chuckle. "That's right, because it tells you everything you should know about fighting in one easy shot." he said. "Now I think we should rest. Tomorrow I have plans for us to travel some place." he turned to head inside of the cottage, his massive sword back in his hands.

Elwin looked confused, as he followed after his foster father. "Go where?" he asked.

Dillan chuckled, and patted Elwin on the head. "Homeward Elwin, to Seles!"

-

Well…I hope you liked enjoyed this chapter…See you later!


	3. Chapter 3

Well Chapter three is ready…not much else to say other then that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Dragoon, only the characters and plotline I have created for them.

--

Elwin awoke the next morning rather anxious. _"We're going to leave for Seles today…"_ He thought. He climbed out of his bed and grabbed some clothes to change into. Within a few moments he was dressed and ready to go.

He had changed into a white shirt with a brown leather jacket. His pants were semi-loose as well as black in color, matching this were his boots that went half way up his shin. Around his neck was his mother's necklace that he had gotten the day before. Finally strapped to his waist was a pair of sheaths that Dillan had given him for his new butterfly swords.

He left his room and made his way slowly outside, looking around at the various rooms of the old cottage as he went. A somber feeling followed after him as he went. He truthfully, was sad that he was going to be leaving. This small rural village had been his home his whole life. The whole idea of leaving did seem a bit surreal to him.

He stopped just before the door leading outside and looked back one last time. He looked down a short hallway into what was the living room of the cottage. He smiled then as he thought back.

-

8 year old Elwin sat in a small wooden chair, as he looked up at Dillan. His green eyes were full of energy and excitement. Dillan had been tutoring him on small basic things that he should know, as a teacher would its student, and today Dillan had promised to show him something special.

Dillan crouched down slightly, and smiled at the young Elwin. "Are you ready?" He asked in a mock voice of excitement.

Elwin smiled and nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah! Show me!" He said happily.

Dillan revealed from behind his back, the massive sword that he used as a weapon. Dillan held it easily with one hand, and placed the blade on his own shoulder. In his other hand, he held out two small knives. "Today, Elwin, I'm going to show you some basic fighting techniques." he said. "You'll be using these to fight with."

Elwin looked from the two small knives to the massive sword that Dillan held on his shoulder and frowned. "That's not fair!" he cried, folding his arms across his chest. "You're going to win with that thing!"

Dillan took a quick glance at his sword, and laughed heartily. "I'm now going to be using this! Seeing as this is our first lesson and I don't want to hurt you to much, I'll be using a simple wooden staff." He said happily.

Elwin kept his arms folded across his chest as he considered this. His frown slowly changed into small smirk, and he gleefully reached out and took the knives from Dillan's hand.

Dillan laughed again and walked towards the front door of the cottage. "All right then! Outside Elwin!" he said as he opened the door and went through it himself.

Elwin jumped out of the chair and chased after his foster father happily, disappearing out the door.

-

Fifteen year-old Elwin stood in front of the door, and took a deep breathe, as he opened the door and walked through it slowly. He covered his eyes, as the sun was shining brightly outside.

"Morning Elwin!" Dillan called suddenly.

Elwin was startled and jumped up a little bit. He looked around for a moment before realizing that Dillan was walking up the road towards him from the village market, he awkwardly waved his hand as his foster father. "Good morning Dillan!" he called.

Dillan laughed, as he drew nearer to Elwin. Elwin noticed that his foster father was wearing a light traveler's cloak over a simple brown tunic shirt. He wore brown pant as well as simple shoes. His massive sword was strapped across his back.

"All ready to go, Elwin?" Dillan asked when he had gotten closer.

Elwin nodded slowly, and walked over to join his foster father. "I have everything I need." he said. "How are we going to get to Seles though?" he asked.

"By ship." Dillan answered. "Witch means that we are heading to Furni northeast of here. We can catch a ship to Serido from there." Dillan started to walk on ahead of Elwin, he had a calm smile on his face as he walked.

Elwin stood still for a few moments, and glance back one last time at the small cottage before chasing off after Dillan. _"Here we go!"_ he thought grimly.

Up ahead, Elwin could see a few of the villagers gathering to say good-bye to the pair of them. Elwin frowned at this, as he had hoped they could have left quietly. Apparently, Dillan disagreed with him, as he had started to laugh, and shake hands with a few of his friends and saying quick words of farewell.

Elwin said and did very little around the villagers, as he had only very few friends in the village. He had preferred to be alone after his parents had died after all, and even when they were alive he stayed at home more often then not.

When Dillan had finished with his friends, he and Elwin finally started to move on in their journey.

Travel was slow by foot, but Elwin had nothing to complain about. He always had enjoyed walking through the small wooded areas near the village. He always thought was the one normal thing about his childhood after his parents had died.

Elwin looked around at the plains around him, taking note of everything he saw. Stones, Trees, even the withering grass. He wanted to make sure that if he even returned here, he could remember what the area looked like.

Dillan was a few steps ahead of Elwin, he had a faint smirk on his face, as he thought of his home.

-

Miles away in the castle town of Bale in Serido, Lyon sits at a large table within a small semi destroyed building, around him sat various people. He smirked, as he looked into their faces, each one returning his smile with a wicked one of their own.

"It's time to get to work, Wren!" Lyon called out suddenly among the group.

A stern faced man stood up from his seat halfway down the table, and looked towards Lyon. His Ice cold eyes focused on Lyon. He was Wren, the leader of a band of thieves based in Serido. "Yes Lyon?" He asked.

"Things are beginning to fall into place. I want you and your men to be ready for your phase that is on coming." Lyon said.

Wren nodded with a smirk set readily on his scared face. "Just give the word, and we will jump into action." He brushed a hand through his short black hair to get some out of his eyes.

"Good!" Lyon said. "Set them loose, I want things well under way before too long."

Wren nodded with his wicked smirk growing larger. "Of course!" He said. "I'll leave right away to start them then." With that, Wren turned and quickly left the room.

Lyon looked out over the table now to face the rest of the group. "The rest of you get all your preparations ready, Everything must be ready before Wren and his men are finished here in Serido."

"Yes sir, Lyon!" Rang back the voices of the remaining people, as they all rose up and left the room in either small groups, or alone.

Lyon stood now, and smiled as he muttered something to himself. "A Wingly of simple birth shall take a grip of the world, and the only one who can stop him shall be both an unwitting accomplice, and killed by a close friend in the very end." When he finished, he laughed some more before departing the room.

-

Elwin sighed, as he walked along behind his foster father. Things had grown quiet since they had left the village a few hours ago, and Elwin found himself rather bored with the constant walking.

Dillan was quite comfortable with the silence that surrounded them. It reminded him of the calm feeling just before a battle. He had always appreciated those few moments before chaos engulfed him and his friends in the form of combat.

Something nearby moved in the corner of his eye, and he instantly snapped his head in the direction of the movement. His hand flew up to grab the handle of his sword, and he crouched over slightly.

Elwin watched Dillan with a curious look on his face. "What's wrong Dillan?" He asked, as his hand rested on the handles of his butterfly swords.

Dillan didn't answer; rather he just stood still watching the area where he had seen the movement for awhile. His eyes scanning around for whatever could be around, soon though he relaxed, and stood straight up again. "Sorry Elwin…" he said slowly. "It's an old habit of mine. I always had to be ready in case a bandit group attacked." He chuckled uneasily for a moment, and started to walk again. "It always kept me on my toes to say the least though."

Elwin looked towards the spot that Dillan had been watching some twenty feet away, and blinked a few times. "Suppose it was nothing then I guess?" Elwin asked, as he started to catch up to Dillan.

"Of course it was nothing…Nothing showed up now did it?" Dillan replied. "I'm sure there nothing for us to worry about around here anyway."

"Yeah…" Elwin said quietly, as he looked at the ground while he walked.

In the shadows nearby, following the pair quietly through the trees was a girl. She was only about fourteen years old, with long dirty blonde hair. Her silver eyes fixed solely on Elwin and a faint hint of a smile upon her lips. She wore a tan shirt and pants with only sandles on her feet. She had brought a sword that had once belonged to her father with her and had it strapped to her waist.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight Elwin…" She muttered quietly, as she moved along.

--

I know this is an awkward place to finish the chapter. I'll explain things a bit more in the next chapter when I get to writing it. See you all later!


End file.
